


Swan Prince

by Acelia



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acelia/pseuds/Acelia
Summary: Lucette has been cursed for two weeks now and she hasn't managed to form a connection to the others. But maybe a Broom could be a friend in need?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this fic idea is based on the amazing human!mr. broom fanart of the one and only queenval-art on tumblr. They are amazing!!!!!!! Check out their tumblr https://queenval-art.tumblr.com . Not only did they inspire this but they also helped me edit my mess and I am eternally grateful!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Tags shall be added as the story continues
> 
> Looking for prompts and small drabbles? Check out my tumblr klaudealmonte.tumblr.com and if you enjoy this fic and want more pls leave a kudo or a comment!! They make my day!

It has been two weeks since Delora had cursed her, and Lucette couldn’t believe she had been forced to work in this scam of a tavern. If she wasn’t the reason for the mess, why did she have to clean up the first place!?

 

She was a princess. She was used to the finer things in life, and to have work be done for her, she never had to clean—Ever. She never had to worry about cooking, or washing clothes. Lucette had no idea how these things even worked, she had to learn them, and she had to learn them the hard way.

 

The Ice Princess sighed, she watched the interactions between the customers and the people that lived here. They seemed friendly with each other, they joked and laughed, they exchanged stories and told each other about their worries, hopes and dreams.. It was disgusting. 

 

Everybody was here for their own selfish reasons, no matter what Parfait and Delora said, they were all here to break their own curse. Why would they care if somebody else broke free? Would they still care if one of them broke free, but the other is still stuck? 

 

It didn’t make any sense to her…

 

She sighed once more, there was no use in questioning her circumstances day in and day out. She was cursed, nobody remembers her, and she has to deal with it. Her hands glided towards her necklace, the one thing that judged her every action and every word. 

 

Parfait had suggested teaming up with a member of Marchen, but Lucette had immediately dismissed the idea. She didn’t need help from people that obviously hated her! She would and could do this on her own! 

 

The sound of shattering glass filled the air and dread began to fill Lucette’s heart.

 

_ Please no… _

 

In the corner of her eye, Lucette noticed the twitching and the dancing of the broom Delora had created. It was the true bane of her existence—and before moment's notice—she pulled towards the broomstick by a force she could not control, her hands glued to the wood and her movement no longer her own as Mr. Broom twirled and sweeped as if his life depended on it! 

 

Lucette was flung from one side to the other, her feet dragging behind her as she tried to keep up with the inanimate object. Its pink bow wiggled happily after the task was done and a smile graced the weird face that Mr. Broom had. Why would Delora give a broom a face anyway? It was a broom! 

 

“You know you could be a bit nicer, whenever you just decide to drag me across the floor.” Her voice sounded tired and exhausted. Her arms hurt and her back was killing her from the unpredictable movements.

 

The swishing sound right next to her pulled her out of her self pity, and right in front of her she could read the words  _ “I’m sorry” _ written in dust. 

 

Her eyes quickly glanced to the broom in the corner. He couldn’t have…

 

_ Right? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a huge thanks to my amazing beta reader Val, who keeps encouraging me <3

Her routine hasn’t  changed at all throughout the passing month

 

Sleeping and waking up , working day in and day out, arguing with Delora, doing more chores, having dinner by herself in her room, and sleep again. It was a continuous cycle of boredom, working, and drowning herself in self pity and Lucette despised it.

 

She hated it with the burning passion of a thousand suns! But Lucette was a prideful and stubborn person, asking for somebody’s help was not a part of her nature nor was it an option she would like to even think about. However, that didn’t stop the curse from existing. 

 

She knew she had to do a good deed, but she didn’t even know where to begin. Desperate, she took more shifts, she helped in the kitchen, she offered to help Miss Karma with her shopping and she even went with Waltz to one of his silly shows, but nothing seemed to work and a part of her knew that she wasn’t following the right path.

 

The necklace remained incomplete, and Delora’s constant teasing became more and more infuriating with each passing day. The mischievous witch knew exactly what made the Ice Princess angry. Delora would push every button and would mock her with facts she already knew about. Telling her how she’s just a bratty princess who wouldn’t know the first thing about being good.

 

Lucette on the other hand just wanted to go home. She wanted her old life back, she missed the castle, her dolls, her room, even her father. Her eyes shut close, allowing herself to fall asleep once more before moving on to the following day.

 

Sleeping was never something that soothed Lucette, to her it was just a part of the routine. In some occasions, she had dreams, but they were more less memories of the past than dreams. Every word her mother told her, every moment she spent with her and every single silence she ever experienced with her, she remembered all of them. To her, those memories were fond ones, but it still had a strange tinge of a bittersweet feeling. Perhaps she just missed her, or perhaps.. 

 

_ “Shh… Rest easy.”  _ A sharp, yet soft feminine voice spoke, everything faded and a burst of bright light pierced through the dream and the memory trickled between her fingers. She tried to hang on to it, desperately clinging to her mother's voice, the only comfort she had in these trying times but... 

 

Lucette’s eyes shot wide open, sitting up immediately, her breath trembling and her heart beating. She was confused and maybe a bit terrified, but she tried to calm herself. Slowing down her breath, closing her eyes and holding her chest. A soon as her breaths went back to a normal pace, she slowly opened her eyes, peering towards her window. There was no traces of light other than the soft gleam of the light posts outside. She sighed, she woke up earlier than expected and the idea of going back to sleep suddenly gave her a feeling of dread. Getting up was her only option.

 

Walking down the stairs, she realized she had to start her daily routine. The main room was empty, everything was neat and tidy, the chairs was where it needed to be, and the sun was yet to rise. She took note of the flickering candles, being early wasn’t anything new to her, but the sight of Marchen at such an early hour was. The vibe of the tavern was a different one, quiet and peaceful. 

 

_ The calm before the storm.  _

 

As soon as she reached the the floors of the main room, she took notice of a newer sight. By the window, stood a young man, somewhat lost in thought. Lucette took a short step back, trying to be as quiet as possible

 

He was slightly taller than her, his hair short, a dusty blond that reflected the light of the candles. He was wearing a servant uniform and a pink ribbon tied around the collar of his shirt. A part of her felt a sense of familiarity, but Lucette couldn’t seem to grasp the memory.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Lucette spoke, asking the strange young man a question. She didn’t exactly know what to do, but if all else fails, she knew she had to call for help.

 

He lets out a small gasp, the man turned around abruptly, his eyes reminded her of the color of hot chocolate and his skin was a color of soft brown, his attention suddenly drawn towards the princess. His eyes widened slightly, seemingly in shock of Lucette’s presence. 

 

Suddenly, his eyes calmed down and a small yet awkward smile began forming across his face. “I’m very sorry, ma’am.” He straightened his back, maintaining composure. “I was just.. passing through here. My deepest apologies if I woke you up, your highness.” He bowed, apologizing sincerely to young lady before him.

 

Lucette took a few more steps back, returning to the staircase, but her gaze never shifted from his. She didn’t trust him. There was something odd about him. Why would he pass through—no, maybe the proper term would be—break into the Marchen? Was he cursed as well? Did Delora and Parfait know about him? And did he address her as “your highness?” Did he know who she was? Nobody outside of the Marchen knew her true identity, so perhaps that would have been the case. 

 

Despite his rather nice and calming atmosphere, everything about the situation he was in screamed “suspicious” and Lucette knew that one should never trust a strange person so easily. Her mother had told her about the selfish behaviour of people for as long as she could remember, everybody had an agenda and she knew this well.

 

“You still haven’t answered me.” Lucette spoke, her voice clear and sharp. “Who are you?” She enunciated every word, making sure her statement was clear and to the point. “Passing through? You look like you broke in and I don’t exactly think that’s  _ passing through _ .” Lucette’s voice was steadfast, but her heart was pulsing, she wasn't very good with new situations, nor was she ever good with strangers. 

The young man looked beyond the window again. His eyes softened, his smile faded, and suddenly he seemed washed with the feeling of melancholy. He looked at the night sky, his eyebrows furrowed. “These days make me feel a strange hatred for the sunrise.” He spoke, his smile seemed almost wistful.

“I am nobody, princess.” He spoke so bluntly, his voice had this certain softness to it. A rather distant and kind one.

 

He makes his way to the door opening it and stopping on his tracks. “And perhaps…” He looked down, trying to collect his words, and continued. “Perhaps it is best you don’t remember this meeting ever happened.” He walked outside, closing the door, and just like that he left. Leaving Lucette behind, the only sound remaining was the bell by the door, softening as it stops, leaving her alone in silence.

 

_ Who was he?  _


	3. Chapter 3

The bell above the door became silent as Lucette continued to stare at the closed front door. It had been quite some time since an encounter had rattled her to her bones, not only did he know that she was the princess, but this was the first time that a complete stranger had been kind to her. Every single word out of his mouth had felt warm and like he cared, a completely new experience for Lucette. His eyes hadn't been filled with disgust or anger, not it was something… something that she had seen a very long time ago.

 

Her hand clutched the shirt above her heart, in a vain attempt to keep her pain at bay. Her mother’s death was still too fresh to think about without succumbing to grief. She missed her every second of every day, she had been and still was the most important person in Lucette’s life. If she were still alive, all of this would never have happened. 

 

_ Lucette you have to remember that the people outside of the palace are consumed by their jealousy and because of that they want to hurt you. But you don’t have to be afraid I’m here and I will always protect you.  _

 

Lucette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Nobody besides her mother loved her. Everybody was out to get her, a universal truth that she shouldn’t forget. It meant nothing that the stranger had been kind to her. Everybody was selfish and nobody cared about Lucette. 

 

“Hm, have you forgotten what your duties are Princess? or have you found a new hobby? I never thought wasting your time standing on a flight of stairs could be fun.” 

 

Of course Delora had to be the first one up. Lucette immediately recognized that sadistic smile in her peripherie. Anger was bubbling beneath her skin, reminding Lucette that no matter how much time would pass, she would never forgive Delora for what she had done to Lucette. 

 

“Of course not.”

 

She didn’t want to give Delora the satisfaction the witch obviously craved so much. Lucette tried to walk past Delora to get into the kitchen to start her daily chores as Delora grabbed her arm and made Lucette stop in her tracks. Delora’s free hand touched the empty necklace hanging from Lucette’s neck. A cruel reminder of what she had done to the young princess. 

 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. No good deed in sight Princess? Even though you are trying  _ so  _ hard?  Ever thought about getting yourself a partner who would teach you the actual meaning of a good deed?” 

 

Lucette’s golden eyes turned molten with anger and pulled herself free from Delora’s grasp. 

 

“I don’t need any help, not from you or anybody else. None of you are on my side anyway, so why should I trust you?” 

 

She stormed into the kitchen without waiting for an answer. She didn’t need any help from anybody! Why would she ask the people who hated her very existence. No it was better when Lucette was on her own. 

 

Lucette angrily opened the closet door to retrieve Mr. Broom. Her fingers touched the broomstick and it almost felt warm under her fingertips. 

 

“It’s just you and me Mr. Broom, like always. At least you listen to me, almost like my dolls.” 

 

She could do this, she had to be strong, after all Lucette was the crown princess of Angielle. 

 

* * *

 

 

Even though the beginning of her day had been quite unusual, the rest of the day was exactly the same as always. But Lucette could swear that Mr. Broom seemed a little bit gentler today than usual. He hadn’t dragged Lucette to any dirty spots on the floor so that it could clean them, rather it seemed that Mr. Broom was giving her gentle nudges in the right direction and guiding her towards the dirty spots on the floor. It was kind of depressing that a Broom had more consideration for Lucette, than the people around her, but what was she expecting. Why would anybody here care about her in a place like this? 

 

Lucette even brought Mr. Broom into her room while she had her lunch break. Her eyes followed the magical object as it twirled and danced around her room, trying to clean the dirty floor to the best of it’s abilities. A small smile crept onto her face. It was.. kind of nice to have somebody there with her, even though that someone couldn’t talk. Just watching Mr. Broom work made her feel just a little bit less alone in the Marchen. 

 

Who would have thought that a magical Broom would remind her of her dolls in her room. Those little trinkets that made her days just a bit brighter, the only things that really listented to erh and never judged her? No matter what she did, what she said, how much she cried her dolls never left her and Mr. Broom... Mr. Broom was giving her the exact same feeling. At least she wasn't completely alone, even though it was just a broom.

 

Maybe Delora was right, maybe she did need a partner, she couldn't rely on Mr. Broom to help her break her curse, but it couldn’t be one of the regulars or even one of the residents of the Marchen either. No she had somebody else in mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucette had kept watch to find the stranger with the ash blonde hair and brown eyes all day long, but there was no sign of him. Each new face that came through the door and that wasn’t his brought a new wave of disappointment for Lucette. 

 

The last guests had finally left the establishment and as always Lucette kept to herself in her room. 

 

On a regular night she would stay up and look out of the window, gazing at the palace in the distance, missing the life she was forced to leave behind. The only life she had ever known. 

 

But not tonight. Tonight she waited patiently at her door, waiting for the voices to become silent, the sign that everybody finally went to bed. Lucette opened her door once the last voices faded into silence, the corridor was illuminated by the moonlight and the candles showing her the way down the stairs.Lucette carefully pulled the chair back and sat down and just started to wait. The stranger had to come back eventually. 

 

A small nudge on her shoulder tipped Lucette out of her dreams. Her drowsy eyes were staring into the worried gaze of the stranger she had met last night. 

 

“Your majesty, why are you sleeping on the table? You should have been in bed long ago. Is everything alright?”

 

This was the first time anybody had asked her about her feelings since she had been cursed. How could it be that a stranger she had only met once cared so much about her? 

 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I was waiting for you?” 

 

The stranger was obviously confused by her statement.

 

“You were waiting for me? You were waiting for somebody you don’t even know?”

 

Lucette sat up and down at the stranger, who was kneeling beside her. 

 

The moonlight hit his face in such a way that this entire encounter almost seemed like a dream. Would her fingers even touch anything, if she tried to touch his cheeks? 

 

Maybe this was just a dream and in Lucette’s head but she had to try. She had nothing to lose after all.

 

“I want you to be my partner, to help me break my curse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a hot minute! I'm back! Kinda... I hope... and I hope you enjoy this unbetad mess of a chapter after a really long hiatus! PLease let me know what you think in your comments and kudos are also always apprectiated! All mistakes are my own in this chapter because as I said no Beta here!
> 
> Check me out on @klaudealmonte on tumblr where I do matchups and fanfiction/drabble requests for Cinderella Phenomenon!


End file.
